Muck Amok, Part 2
[[Datei:AmAdvs 12 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT: Amazing Adventures'' #12]]Muck Amok, Part 2 ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Amazing Adventures''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 13. Juli 2016 * Ausgabe: TMNT: Amazing Adventures #12 * Story: Caleb Goellner * Zeichnungen: Chad Thomas *'Tusche Assistenz': Penelope Gaylord *'Farben': Heather Breckel *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität [[Liste der Amazing Adventures-Comics|Zur Amazing Adventures Comic-Liste]] * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Muck Amok, Part 1" * Nächstes Kapitel: "A Day in the Life" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|200px|Jagd auf einen MüllhaufenTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michelangelo *Muckman und Joe Eyeball *Foot Clan **Baxter Stockman **Mouser **Shredder **Rocksteady und Bebop *Joan Grody Handlung thumb|240px|Die gefährliche Evolution von MüllIn der größtmöglichen Eile, die sie aufbieten können, jagen die Turtles und Joe Eyeball im Shellraiser hinter Muckman (bzw. durch seine erzwungene Assimilation mit Stockmans Mousern jetzt bekannt als "Muckmech") hinterher; dicht gefolgt von Stockman, der in der Zwischenzeit versucht, die Kontrollfernsteuerung für seine Mouser wieder in Gang zu bringen. Auf dem Schrottplatz angekommen, versuchen die Turtles die Aufmerksamkeit von Muckman, der mehr und mehr Müll in sich aufnimmt und so sich allmählich in ein Monster verwandelt, auf sich zu lenken, doch durch die Kontrolle der Mouser reagiert Muckman nicht darauf. Schließlich fasst Donatello den Plan, die Mouser mithilfe eines Magnetkrans aus Muckmans Körper zu entfernen... doch noch während er sein Vorhaben den anderen noch breit und deutlich erläutert, ist Muckman bereits weitergezogen, und die Verfolgungsjagd geht somit wieder von vorne los. thumb|left|160px|Joe Eyeballs IdeeDie Freunde können Muckman zwar einholen, doch will dieser nicht gerettet werden und schlägt gegen seine einstmaligen Freunde aus. Doch dann sieht Joe Stockman am Nachthimmel fliegen, was den Turtles ein Licht aufgehen lässt. Donatello will gerade einen Plan ausarbeiten, mit dem er Stockmans Kontrolltechnologie mit seinem eigenen Knowhow ausschalten will, doch Joe kommt mit einem anderen Vorschlag, mi welchem Donatello seinen Plan entsprechend umändert: Während er und seine Brüder Stockman ablenken, lässt sich Joe mit der Müllkanone des Shellraisers zu Muckman schießen, um als dessen Gewissen ihn wieder zurück zur Vernunft zu bringen. thumb|240px|Die Stimme des GewissensSo rast Joe durch die Luft auf seinen großen Freund zu und verhindert dabei zufällig, dass Stockman mithilfe seiner Fernbedienung die Kontrolle über Muckman bekommen kann. Er landwet in Muckmans Schädel und beginnt ihm sogleich daran zu erinnern, wer er wirklich ist, dass er ein Held ist und dass er Gutes tut, weil es das Richtige im Leben ist. Doch mitten in seiner Rede können die Turtles Stockman das Kontrollgerät entreißen und kaputt machen. Die Mouser deaktivieren sich; Muckman kippt um und zerplatzt am Boden in einer Flutwelle aus Müll, vor der die Turtles und Stockman sich gerade noch mit dem Shellraiser retten können. thumb|left|240px|The new and improved... Muckman!Als die Lage sich wieder beruhigt hat, verlassen die Turtles den Wagen, um im Müllteppich nach ihren Freunden zu suchen; doch dann erhebt sich Muckman wieder vollständig seiner selbst aus dem Abfall. Von diesem Erlebnis geläutert, bedankt Muckman sich überschwenglich bei seinen Freunden, und als Joan Grody am Tatort eintrifft und ihn zu den Ereignissen des Tages zu interviewen beginnt, zeigt Muckman sich von da an von einer neuen, wesentlich bescheideneren Persönlichkeit. thumb|160px|Wohl doch nicht alles für die Katz(?)Derweil konnte Stockman wieder zurück ins Hauptquartier des Foot Clans flüchten, von wo er, der Shredder, Rocksteady und Bebop Muckmans Interview am Fernseher verfolgen. Erzürnt über Stockmans erneutes Versagen zieht der Shredder den glücklosen Wissenschaftler von seinem Superwaffenprojekt ab und überlässt es Bebop und Rocksteady, Stockman seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. Doch anstatt von Prügeln hat Bebop eine wesentlich bessere Verwendung für ihr Opfer - Stockman soll ihnen nämlich helfen, ihre Quartiere von dem Müll zu befreien, den sie dort herumliegen gelassen haben! Neudruckversionen *''Amazing Adventures'' TPB #3 (Oktober 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *TBA Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Amazing Adventures)